Project 76: Court Evans
by you-little-mudblood
Summary: "Right then. It's decided. Marauders, initiate Project 76: Court Evans" The Marauders initiate their final project of the Hogwarts career: to make Lily Evans fall in love with James.
1. Chapter 1: Project 76

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

* * *

**Chapter 1** Project 76

"Lily", said Remus with a curt nod. Lily acknowledged him and turned to the rest of the carriage.

"Welcome back. I hope you have all had a relaxing break this summer. As head girl, I'd like to..."

"Hey, move over! You're takin' up my space!"

James and Sirius scuffled outside the prefect's carriage, their ears pressed to the rattling door.

"Same old Evans then. She talks like she's got a broom handle stuck right up her-"

Sirius quelled as James raised his eyebrows. He sighed and put up his hands in a W formation, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't complain about Jessie" remarked James defiantly.

"At least Jessie wasn't a pompous nerd," snorted Sirius. James eyes flashed and as he opened his mouth to spit out one of his choicest curses, the carriage door opened with a dramatic bang.

* * *

When the two marauders were manhandled by Remus back into their own carriage, James couldn't help but feel that even with her hands on her hips, her face distorted into a scowl, Lily Evans was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Yeah, that was real mature guys. Really? Pompous nerd?", asked Remus, turning to Sirius. He shrugged and joined Peter in a game of Exploding Snap. James put his head in his hands and sighed. Remus sat down next to him, vexed by this sudden display of weakness.

"Prongs?"

"This is our last year. After this, she'll be off to her muggle family with a job at the ministry, and I'll be queuing at the Jobs Centre. It's now or never, Remus. You know her; tell me, why does she hate me so much?"

Remus scratched his chin, as he often does when he's pondering over a particularly hard problem.

"Hate is too strong a word. I would say she can't...tolerate you, so to speak"

James looked up blankly.

"She can't tolerate you're cockiness. The way you strut around the castle. The way you push around 1st years. The way you push around _everyone_. The way you treat Snape. The way you think school is a joke. The way you pull pranks. The way-"

"Alright I get it!" spat James.

"Hey, I'm quoting Evans here"

Sirius looked up from his game.

"Evans isn't an ordinary girl, man. You can't just check her out and hope to get in her pants. You have to...well, I dunno the word for it"

"Court her?" suggested Peter, his soft voice contrasting oddly with the others.

"That's the word! You have to court her man! Give her roses, take her on a boat ride, all that old-fashioned stuff," muttered Sirius, formulating a plan. The carriage went silent as the four Gryffindor pondered over the idea. Courting. It seems so archaic, thought James, and yet it seemed like exactly what Lily would like.

"Right then. It's decided. Marauders, initiate Project 76: Court Evans"

* * *

**Author's Note **Phew Chapter 1 done. Sorry about all the dialogue. Hopefully it sounded alright. I would really like some feedback about this, as this is my first serious fan fiction. I'll update whenever I can. It's the summer so I have a lot of time. Hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Chapter 2: A Pack Of Animals

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

* * *

**Chapter 2 **A Pack Of Animals

"Oh mother of Jesus, I am in heaven," uttered Sirius. The Hogwarts house elves had really outdone themselves this year. The food had gotten tastier in the absence and the Marauders felt no shame in loading their plates with food. James would have got a third helping, but Lily was watching in distaste; Lupin sniggered as he sadly placed a chicken leg back onto the golden platter.

"What a pack of animals," murmured Alice, behind her curtain of hair. Lily raised her eyebrows. 'If only Fortescue knew', she thought.

"Yeah. Animals," she repeated loudly. Evans looked down at her plate in satisfaction as the Marauders' heads shot up like inquisitive meerkats. Alice fell into a fit of giggles.

"Nah, they're just being guys," commented Frank. The giggles stopped and Alice turned red.

"Same thing isn't it?"

"Do you really think so Evans?". Sirius grinned lazily from across the table and he watched satisfied as Lily's face darkened at the sound of him.

"Even Moony here? Gentle as a lamb, ain't you, Remmie boy?"

"Especially Moony", she muttered quietly.

Before they could even register what she said, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared.

"Welcome back. I hope you've all had an enjoyable vacation. I for one, spent my time in Cornwall, with a dear friend of mine. Yes...back to business. I've been kindly informed by Filch to remind all students that..."

Lily could feel Remus's eyes watching her, perhaps trying to fathom what she had said. She knew it was cruel; but she had to wipe the gruesome smirk off of Black's stupid face. As Dumbledore bid them a good night, he shuffled towards her.

"Lead the way Evans," he said stiffly.

" Remus, please, you know –"

"I don't want to hear it, Evans". As Remus started herding the rowdy students, Lily watched guiltily at his hunched back. His robes were shabby and worn out, and she could see where the robes had been clumsily stitched together again. Even Moony had started to call her Evans now...

* * *

"Dude, that was out of order man. Can't you see? She's a bitch!"

"That's not true," James murmured. But even as he said it he knew; that wasn't fair on Remus. Poor Remus. None of them had any clue as to how Lily had found out, though Padfoot was absolutely convinced it was Snivellus.

"Wait till I catch that bloody bat, he's gonna get it real good"

"No. I told you, I'm leaving that all behind now"

"Why? For _her _? After what she said about Remus?," spluttered Sirius.

"Listen,-"

"No, you listen! You've changed, man. Your turning your back on everything you've ever stood for. If she won't love you for who you are, it's not even worth it dude. Heck, your turning your back on us!"

"Hey, that's not true! God, why can't you see I...that she's.. for christ's sake, I love her ! Sure, she can be condescending and rude and...and.. .up her own ass, whatever! But aren't we too? Isn't that us?," cried James. Sirius stared at him before he yanked curtains across his bed and pulling his bedcovers over his head. Peter's mouth hung open, his eyes wide in awe (as always).

"Shut your mouth Peter, you look stupid," said James, cruelly. Another curtain closed, shutting him out. Frank looked up at him and smiled at him sympathetically but even he received the same treatment.

"What're you staring at, Longbottom," he sneered. For the third time that day, James heard the swish of curtains closing.

* * *

Remus stared ahead, with his head on his pillows. This was the first time that James and Sirius had fallen out, and it was all over a girl. Before he drifted into a slumber, his last thoughts of the day were that tomorrow was a full moon...

* * *

**Author's Note **

I'm posting this a bit later than intended (sorry :q) I really wanted to focus on the other side to Lily. She's always described as being gentle and kind but sometimes I get the vibes that she can be harsh and condescending. So thoughts? Is it too much speech or...


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Lily

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Lucky Lily

Sirius moved to sit next to Peter in Potions, first thing next morning. He made a show of pointedly ignoring James, choosing to speak to Remus or Peter instead.

"Righto, settle down. Welcome back, to your final year of Potions. I'm sure you'll be happy to be rid of me, eh?," bellowed Professor Slughorn, chuckling and peering down at them. The 7th year potions class stared back with blank faces.

"Today we'll be making a 'Growth Serum'. Something nice and simple to start the year. Ingredients are in the cupboards, and the best serum gets an extra treat. Off you go!". Stools scraped back and students half-heartedly began to gather their ingredients.

James was unsuccessfully trying to grab at some Huberter Seeds when he felt a presence behind him.

"Tap them four times. To make them stop still," said Lily. 'She's making an effort to talk to me. This is new,' thought James.

"Umm...thanks," replied James. Lily watched quietly as he tapped at the seeds, before taking a deep breath.

"Tell Remus I'm sorry. About yesterday. I didn't mean what I said," she apologized.

"I know. And so does he," said James, smiling slightly. Lily smiled back nervously.

"You know this is the most civil conversation we've had?" she said wryly. James chuckled.

"Yeah. From this I would say we're almost friends"

"Don't push it, Potter"

James heart fell, but when he looked up at Lily, her lips were raising into a small grin.

"Take your time, Evans. Don't worry about us," slurred Sirius, who was standing behind them, waiting in a queue that had begun to form. The smile slid off her face and her eyes narrowed as she stormed back to her seat. James glared at his (former) best-friend, his hands clenched into a ball as he resisted the urge to throttle him. Sirius pushed forward to get his seeds and James felt a hand on his shoulder steering him away.

* * *

"Stop, stop, STOP! Don't stab the seeds, crush them with your pestle! Give me your knife," huffed Remus, tugging the knife out of James tight grip.

"He's just upset about what she said. You know more than anyone that he doesn't easily forgive". James snorted.

"Yeah well, neither do I". James looked over to Lily. Her cauldron was emitted a purple glow and Professor Slughorn bounded over, with is hand clapping in glee.

"Well, time's up! I think we have a winner!" he announced. Snape looked disgruntled, and poked at the slime that coated his cauldron. Sirius sneered.

"Once again Miss Evans, another beautiful potion. Is that Goji Plum I smell? Ah, very clever, very clever indeed. Well, here you go. Two tickets to see the Holyhead Harpies at the finals, use it well ma'dear"

The entire potions class gave a collective gasp. Usually Slughorn gave potions or edible prizes. The Holyhead match against Puddlemere United was the final match to determine the winner of the 564th Quidditch World Cup. All eyes followed the tickets as Slughorn passed it over to Lily. She looked down at it distastefully; she hated Quidditch.

As if Slughorn could read their minds he added, "Old Gwenog Jones sent me those. I have plans for that day and I hate to see those tickets wasted".

Remus looked around, bemused at the sight of the murderous expressions on the class's faces.

"They look like they'd kill for those tickets," he chuckled.

"I would," growled Sirius.

"She's so lucky! She doesn't even like Quidditch! Maybe if we asked she'll give it to us!" babbled Peter excitedly.

"Yeah, of course she'd give them to _us ._Besides, there's only two tickets," retorted Sirius sarcastically.

A crowd surrounded Lily as boys stared lustily at the golden tickets. She looked annoyed as they pushed and jostled. James marched over.

"Hey, bugger off, give her some space," he shouted.

"Why, hoping to steal them for yourself?". James turned around to face the owner of the drawling voice.

"Hello, Malfoy. I see you haven't joined in the fray. Already bought out the stadium have you?"

Lucius's eyes narrowed and he looked uncomfortable. James gave a disbelieving laugh.

"You haven't got tickets? Wow, I'm impressed. This must be the first time Daddy hasn't got you what you wanted. Congratulations, amigo," taunted James.

"Lay off him, Potter," said Lily.

"What?"

"For a second, I thought you had changed."

With that, Lily grabbed her satchel and walked out of the room.

* * *

"I don't believe that mudblood gets to go and I don't. That Slughorn is such a muggle-lover"

"It's just Quidditch. I don't see the allure"

"Of course _you_ don't, Snivellus, your head's always buried into textbooks and potions," said Lucius, with his trademark sneer.

"Don't call me that," muttered Severus as the Slytherins laughed. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table; students were still surrounding Lily, offering all sorts of riches to try and get the tickets.

"Still fancy that mudblood?" asked Barty Crouch Junior. Severus looked down at his plate hastily.

"Of course not. It was just a childish infatuation. Nothing more". That seemed to satisfy Crouch and he went back to his conversation with Narcissa.

It pained Snape to say that. He knew there was nothing childish about it. Lily Evans was the only girl he had eyes for. He'd watched her from afar as a young child, yearning to be in her company. It was a shame that her blood was impure.

'Do you even care about that anymore, Severus,' crooned his own voice in his head, 'You're not exactly pure blooded, are you?' .

He stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to do the essay for Flitwick," he announced. No one looked up. Severus walked away briskly, with heavy textbooks tucked under his arms.

* * *

Lily watched his retreating back. She could never understand why he decided to join the Slytherins in their bitter hatred for her kind. Severus never fitted in with the likes of Avery and Mulciber, with their vulgar looks and vicious intents. Even she had to admit that he stuck out like a sore thumb. It's not like Lily cared; all she knew was that continuing their friendship was dangerous and reckless. After all, she wouldn't want to get herself killed...

* * *

**Author's Note **Oh dear, those tickets are gonna cause some trouble...this chapter's longer than the others, i hope you don't mind By the way, 'muggle-lover' is the wizarding equivalent to 'mother-fucker', if you didn't pick it up. One thing I wanted to ask, was whether the formatting is okay? Is it easy to read etc.


	4. Chapter 4: The Winter Dance

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

**Chapter 4**

Lily Evans was not a happy head girl. News of her Quidditch tickets had spread around the school like wildfire; strangers assaulted her in the corridorswith offers and trades. Lily was tempted by a few of them, but she knew there was a pair who really deserved them.

"Take them, pleeease!" begged Lily. Alice shook her head vehemently.

"I can't. Besides, who would I go with, if you won't come?". Lily raised her eyebrows and Alice blushed.

"No way! I can't ask him out!"

"And why not? He's seems to like you too. He'd love to go with you, I know he will"

A shadow fell across their desks and they looked up into the face of Professor McGonagall.

"Finished, ladies?". They looked down sheepishly.

"As I was explaining, "continued McGonagall, "The Winter Dance is a tradition that has been discontinued due to the difficult circumstances of the past few years. It is one that Professor Dumbledore is keen to introduce once more. Any questions? Mr Flaherty?"

"What do we wear?"

"Dress robes of course. Though I believe it has become a fashion for young men to don formal Muggle attire called 'suits'"

The Slytherins looked disgusted by the very thought of 'Muggle attire' and they made gagging actions. Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses sternly. The bell rang shrilly and students clambered to their feet.

"Do not forget your essays due on Monday. Details of the dance will be put up on your notice boards shortly," said the Professor over the sound of scraping chairs. Frank hurried over to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Know who you're gonna take yet?"

"Evans of course. If she says yes..."

"Like that's going to happen," snorted Sirius.

The four Gryffindors navigated through the corridors, avoiding excited students.

"What about you Frank?" asked Remus, tilting his head to the side to catch his expression. For it very well known that Frank Longbottom had a very intense crush on Alice Fortescue. Infact, the Marauders kept bets on when he'd ask her out.

"I'm thinking of asking Alice," he said quietly. James whooped.

"Finally! Jeez Longbottom, we were getting worried!"

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you guys like each other. It's sooo obvious"

"She's quite a fit girl, if I do say so myself. A bit giggly but pretty," added Sirius.

"Hey, stop hitting on my future girlfriend," Frank joked. They all laughed as they stepped into the common room. James heart fluttered as he saw Lily sitting in her favourite armchair.

'Even Longbottom has the nerves to ask Alice out. Maybe Sirius was right, she will never say yes...'

"Did you guys hear the news?" asked Peter, bounding over.

"Yeah, yeah," replied James. He left the others and went up to his dorm, feeling forlon and dejected.

"Hey, I'm just going to get something"

"Sure sure"

Peter followed James upstairs. He opened the doors timidly.

"Prongs?" he asked. James bed curtains were drawn and Peter could see a silhouette of James, face down onto his bed. James got up and peeked through them.

"What do you want?"

"You seemed pretty upset". James said nothing.

"Is this about the Dance?" he asked quietly. James opened his curtains and Wormtail perched on the end of his bed.

"She'll say yes, you know"

"Yeah, sure, because she really likes me and we get on perfectly fine," said James sarcastically.

"You've got time to change her mind. The project is still on right?"

"Well yeah, but in 3 months?". Peter shrugged.

"Everyone likes you James. I think sometimes even Evans laughs at your jokes and tricks. The deadline's closer now but I know you can do it"

"Really?" asked James, doubtfully. Peter nodded determinedly. James sighed.

"Thanks. So who do you want to go with?"

"I-I don't know yet, anyone who'll have me I guess," he said blushing. James stared at him hard. He'd always dismissed Peter as a bit of a loner, always following them around in the early days of the Marauders until they had to let him join. He was useful, he heard things that others don't. But James had never considered him to be very important, just a friend. James felt guilty for treating him so lowly.

"Girls are probably queuing up for you right now," he said, giving Peter a genuine smile. Wormtail smiled back, getting up.

"I better go, I've got detention after dinner"

"You're almost as bad as Sirius!"

Peter chuckled as he left the room. James shut the curtains again and flopped onto his front. He felt more hopeful now...he just didn't want anyone else to get to Lily first...

"Lily Evans? That's interesting...good job Wormtail..."

"Thank you, Malfoy," replied Peter dutifully.

"It's time we humiliate that Potter. Get him back for what he and his Marauders do to us," said Lucius, his grey eyes sparkling for once, at the thought of revenge.

**Author's Note ** Oh no, poor James! He shouldn't have ignored Peter. Quidditch tickets, the Winter Dance, Slytherins – whatever next.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepwalking

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

_**Chapter 5 Sleepwalking**_

Lily knew that James was going to ask her out. There was no doubt about that. But she wasn't sure about was what she was going to say...

* * *

_*flashback*_

"No, no, no, never"

"Oh come on Evans! Why not?"

"Your arrogant and mean and cruel and I don't like you"

Everyone by the lakeside watched the pair as they argued, Lily with her flaming hair and James with his cool persona.

"You sound like a child, _I don't like you_," mimicked James.

"This is exactly what I mean! Taking the mick out of people just for your own entertainment. You tease and bully so that people would like you. Well guess what Potter, I don't and just so you know, I never will"

* * *

She'd lost track of how many times she'd rejected Potter and a part of her felt guilty. But how could she go out with someone who went against her own morals and her own values? Lily shook her head. 'I should concentrate on patrolling the castle' she thought.

Lily liked the castle at night; it was always eerily silent and it gave her time to collect her thoughts. She nodded at the Bloody Baron as he glided past. As she turned the corner, she heard a crash from behind her and she broke into a sprint.

"Ouch!"

"Potter? Why are you out of bed?". Lily looked around for the source of the noise but the corridor was empty; and yet she could hear gasps of pain belonging to James Potter.

"Someone left a trap...a chair fell on my head," his voice gasped, "I think it was Peeves"

"Where are you Potter?" she asked. She heard a rustling noise and James Potter slipped into view, clutching his head, his face red from pain. A silvery cloak pooled around his feet.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Lily in awe. James nodded and then moaned.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Since when were you one to care for my wellbeing, Evans?" he snorted.

"Suit yourself, I'll just go and tell-"

"Wait. Wait, I'm sorry. It hurts," he said, looking up. His eyes fixed on Lily's and she felt a jolt; they weren't a dark murky brown as she had previously thought. It was like chocolate, warm with hint of honey.

"You might have a concussion. We should go to Madame Pomfrey," Lily said grabbed his arm.

"No, no, I'll get detention. Can you heal me?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, err lets go into a classroom first though"

* * *

James let Lily steer him into a classroom. She led him to a chair and he sat down, his vision blurred. He could feel her soft fingers gently feeling his scalp. She pushed on a tender spot and he gasped.

"Sorry," she uttered. He wished he could see her face.

"It's a concussion but I have to do a few spells. Sit still".

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"I might..." she teased. Lily pointed her wand at his skull, and uttered a spell. The room was basked in its red glow, illuminating it.

"Are we in Room 231?" asked James.

"Yeah, we are, why?"

James took out his wand and pointed his wand at the ceiling, careful not to move. The ceiling seemed to spin around for a few seconds before darkening. Pricks of light filtered through and Lily realised that James had projected the night sky onto it. She paused in her ministrations to look up in awe.

"I come here sometimes, at night to look at the sky. It peaceful in here, you know"

"Yeah". Lily cast another spell. This time James cried out.

"Merlin's beard, that hurt!"

"No pain, no gain, Potter"

"You can call me James you know," he said. Lily thought about it.

"Okay then...James," she said, slowly, as if trying his name out for the first time. Lily cast her final spell.

"There all done. How does it feel?"

"Much better, thank you Lily," he said contently. Lily raised her eyebrows; she couldn't ever remember him calling her Lily before. James got up and stretched, yawning loudly, his face screwed up. Lily couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He stopped mid-yawn, startled, but then chuckled at her cheeky expression, flopping forward.

"This is what you get for staying up late," she said. He stuck his tongue out, earning another bout of giggles.

"That Alice is a bad influence on you," he said tutting and shaking his head.

"Hey, and what about that Sirius Black?" she asked, grinning. Her face faltered however when she saw his expression change.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We had a fight"

"What about?" asked Lily, careful not to offend him. James shuffled his feet and put a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"About you". Lily froze.

"Me? What did I do?"

"It's what you said about Remus. The both of us know you didn't mean it. But Sirius...he's stubborn. He didn't like it," he explained. The room fell silent and the ceiling was the only thing that moved.

"I better go. My patrol is almost over, I have to report back. Don't worry I won't tell," Lily said, curtly. James nodded and Lily walked out of the room. James stood in the middle of the room, watching her leave and inhaling the soapy smell she left behind. He lay down in the middle of the empty classroom, his arms crossed behind his head. He watched the constellations inch their way across the ceiling; their reflections twinkled in his eyes. James stayed there the whole night.

* * *

**Author's Note ** A kind of fluffy scene :3 sorry i haven't been updating regularly. I shall vow to try and update once a day Reviews are really appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

* * *

**Chapter 6 **The Plan

Lucius's grey, cold eyes followed the red haired witch as she walked down the Great Hall. He didn't care for the mudblood; but James Potter did. Severus followed his line of sight and he clenched his jaw. Malfoy had plans for Lily but Severus knew nothing of it. He was scared.

"What are you planning?"

"What is it to you?" smirked Malfoy, his lips curling.

"I want to be involved," he shrugged, trying to look non-plussed. Severus could feel those grey eyes, as hard as granite, studying him.

"How am I to know that you wouldn't go telling Evans?"

"I swore my allegiance to the cause," he replied, all too quickly.

"If you go blabbing –"

"I won't". Lucius paused.

"12pm, the Common Room. Don't be late"

Swishing his cloak, Lucius got up and strutted down the aisle of the Great Hall. Severus exhaled his breath heavily, nervous about what was to come.

* * *

Despite claiming to hate the Marauders, Lily felt guilty for breaking up such a strong friendship. However mean or cruel Sirius Black can be, he was loyal. That was a virtue that she valued. Maybe if she made a direct apology, they would start talking again, she thought as she stared at the back of Sirius's head during Charms.

"I want all of you to pair up, taking in turns to practice the Disillusionment Charm. I want a perfect, wordless charm from all of you," instructed Professor Flitwick from his perch of books. Taking the opportunity, Lily went forward to Sirius's table.

"Can we talk?" she asked cautiously. Remus raised his eyebrows slightly at her and she shook her head. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, Evans," he said, spitting her name out as if it was venom. She stood next to him, waiting for the Professor to clear the room of chairs and tables. Sirius silently stepped out to a corner of the room and Lily walked briskly behind.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Lily said. Sirius flicked a tendril of his hair out of his face.

"Remus and James already accepted my apologies," she added, when Sirius remained quiet.

"Oh, so he's James now is he?" he snorted.

"I remember saying speechless incantations, Mr Black," said Professor Flitwick sternly, waddling past them. Lily felt as if an egg was being cracked onto her head and realised that Sirius had charmed her.

"Good one"

"Thanks, "he muttered.

* * *

Remus looked over from the other side of the classroom furtively; he could pretty much guess what was going on. Peter followed his gaze.

"What's going on?" asked an innocent Wormtail.

"I think Lily's making up to Sirius". Peter watched Lily's awkward attempts at conversation and made a mental note to tell Lucius at the meeting that night.

* * *

Lily felt exasperated; Sirius hadn't said anything for the rest of the lesson. Fitwick had just given them an extension and now they just silently took turns to charm each other. He didn't even make eye contact. When she heard the resonating shriek of the bells, Lily almost felt like giving up. But then as she walked out the classroom, she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I forgive you"

She whirled around; Sirius was still in the classroom, packing. He looked up, shook his head to move his fringe aside and gave her a small grin. Lily smiled back, hoping that she had put things right.

* * *

"He accepted her apology"

"Interesting...I was under the impression that Black hated that ginger mudblood. Well, you seem to be very informative Peter, the Dark Lord is happy with you"

"You've spoken to him?" gasped Narcissa. Lucius's arm snaked around her shoulder.

"Yes, my dear. Is it me or-"

"What does he want us to do?" said Severus, cutting in to spare the future Deatheaters from hearing their romantic drivel.

"Our lord wants us to keep spying on the other houses. We have informants in all of them, and he wants us to recruit more," Lucius said, shooting Snape an annoyed look. He stood up in the middle of their little circle.

"But that is not our concern today. How do we deal with the Potter brat?"

The students looked up at him blankly.

"Potter has been making us look bad for a long time. We cannot be weak. If the Dark Lord heard of our humiliations, he would not be pleased. So tell me, anyone. How can we destroy him?"

"We attack his heart," snarled Barty Crouch Jnr.

"Lily Evans," cackled Cidrilla Fritton. Mulciber made a gagging noise at the mention of the Muggle-born's name and room erupted with laughter. Severus felt a shiver run down his spine.

"She has tickets for the finals," grumbled Avery. Snape could here mutters of jealousy.

"They're just tickets," he said, making Macnair shoot him a killer look.

"They're just tickets to us, Severus, but not to Potter and his faithful companion, Black," replied Malfoy, masking his own jealousy under his drawling voice.

"Maybe we could steal Lily's tickets and hide them in Potter's bag?" suggested Lucy Mavis.

"Perhaps...what do you think Severus?" asked Lucius. All eyes turned to the awkward, hook nosed teen.

"I- umm, that could work"

"Cut the crap Snape. You know her more than anyone," Malfoy hissed. He could see the other Slytherins sniggering.

"I have one idea. It's not as crude as stealing, and it could work more effectively"

"What's your plan, Snivellus?"

* * *

**Author's Note ** I really hate Wormtail. I wasn't even going to include him but i had to make it as canon as possible. I hope you guys are enjoying this and thank you for the faves and follows. Though i would appreciate some reviews ;D


	7. Chapter 7: Mutts and Dogs

**Title** Project 76: Court Evans

**NB** Harry Potter belongs to J. . This fanfic belongs to me.

**Description **James only has a year left at Hogwarts; a year for him to court the elusive doe, Lily Evans...

**Chapter 7 **Mutts and Dogs

James was not a happy Gryffindor. Barty Crouch Junior was hitting on Lily. The Slytherin was up to something, he was sure of it. He couldn't concentrate on transfiguring Sirius who was sitting in front of him.

"Hey Potter, Crouch is chatting up your girl," whispered Frank into James's ear. James glared at him and Frank laughed.

"Oh come on, she's not thick is she? Anyone can see through that muggle-fucker," murmured Sirius. Even with Sirius's reassurances James was disconcerted.

"We'll see"

* * *

James gave Crouch a dark look before concentrating on turning Sirius into a dog. He raised his wand and almost said the incantation when he heard a tinkering giggle. James didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

Lily didn't like Barty Crouch at all. His eyes were deep set, and they seemed to be in the shadow of his brow. His breath was sour, and his Slytherin badge spoke volumes. But she was well aware of James Potter's eyes staring intently. It amused her to see him so jealous and even more so to see that he was passive about it. The mere fact that Crouch's face wasn't bruised yet was a miracle.

"Shall I transfigure you now?" he asked, politely.

"What? Oh yeah, go ahead" she replied distractedly. She was still watching James's crude attempts at transfiguring Sirius when the spell hit her. In one fluid movement, Lily slipped off her stool and transformed into a dog. Her hair – or fur – looked as if they were made of strands of copper, as red as her own hair. To see her familiar facial features transposed onto a ginger Spaniel dog set the entire class into a fit of giggles. James snorted, and Sirius was almost on the floor in a fit of laughter. Lily barked pitifully, looking up at the rest of the class. Alice bent down to pet Lily and cooed at her. The barking got a bit frantic, and Lily treaded toward Professor McGonagall. Seeing her star pupil in such a canine form caused the rock slid line of her lips to twitch into a half-smile.

"It is all very well to conduct a human to animal transfiguration. But can you turn her back into a human, Mr Crouch?" she asked. Crouch pointed his wand at the canine figure and said the incantation again. After no effect, he repeated the spell again. He laughed weakly when he realised he couldn't.

* * *

James looked down at the strange Spaniel that was Lily. It was ginger like her human self but her eyes were remarkingly the same. Like glittering emerald.

"Alas, the pitfall of many NEWT students. _Canisverto_," she uttered. The Spaniel metamorphosed into Lily's normal form. On all fours, she looked up. Despite the laughter, she smiled good-naturedly and got up, even giving a sarcastic bow. The class cheered and clapped.

"Now then. Anyone else. Since you seem to find this very amusing, let's see what _you_ can do Mr Black"

Sirius grinned and focused his wand onto James form.

"Canisverto!". James shrunk and his form changed. The class watched with baited breath; despite all their laughter, they too understood the dangers of human transfiguration. A black wolf appeared on the floor. It's tongue lolled out and just from the expression on the canine's face, anyone could've seen who it was. The class cheered again, and clapped.

* * *

Lily laughed along fondly with her classmates when Potter transformed into the hound. Then she stiffened. 'Did I just look at him..._fondly_?' she asked herself. James began to walk around the room and let everyone pet his glossy coat. His tail wagged in the hair and his tongue was still out. He stopped in front of Lily. He looked up, wagging his tail but Lily kept her hand firmly at her side. When he realised she wasn't going to pet him, he mewled and titled his head, looking at her sadly. With her mouth struggling to keep off a smile, she put out a hand and patted his head. The dog closed its eyes and poked its head up as if in ecstasy. A few wolf whistled at the back of the classroom, and Lily blushed, removing her hand immediately.

"Enough of your antics Mr Potter, now if Mr Black would kindly return to us the original James Potter"

Human James came into view, and as he walked back to his seat, he winked at Lily. Her cheeks flushed red again.

'I actually laughed along with everyone. I found him funny for once!' she thought. Usually Lily was always the only one to keep a straight face as everyone around fell for Potter's antics. They'd cheer and encourage his disruptive pranks, yet Lily would be the one to step. There was a reason for why she was often referred to by the younger years as Lily _Kill-Joy_ Evans.

And yet this just deepens the mystery as to why James wants her so much. They were immiscible, like oil and water. Perhaps the antithesis of each other. Petunia's romance novels often spoke of 'two halves of a whole' and 'fitting together like two puzzle pieces'. They were polar opposites and yet...James chose to pursue her for the past 7 years.

Lily trudged to the Hall as she pondered over the enigma, James Alexander Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note ** Wow its been ages! And I apologize dearly for that. It's so weird picking up a story after so long but anyway. Thank you for the reviews so far, and the follows. Thoughts on my writing style and this seemingly diverging chapter?


End file.
